


Perfect Score

by Reya39



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Minor Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reya39/pseuds/Reya39
Summary: The owner of the locker next to yours...Sasuke Uchiha. The arrogant, egotistical brat. Or so you thought. Nevertheless, you were envious of him. He had everything you could have ever wanted and more; he was popular, he had friends, good grades, and not to mention his family's vast wealth.You could have easily forgotten about his existence, you haven't even held a solid conversation with him yet. It's not like you wanted to anyway. Given this, when Sasuke offered to help you study for mid-terms you didn't know what to think. Not knowing what to expect, you easily get pulled into the dramatic yet calm life of Sasuke Uchiha.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first time attempting to write a reader-insert fanfic. If you have any constructive feedback I would really appreciate it and I'll try to continue to improve my writing along the way. Also, these are probably some things you might want to keep in mind about the way I plan to write this before you start reading! 
> 
> \- I'll be writing this in a "your" reader perspective. Again, this is my first time trying this out so please bear with me along the way if it's kinda rocky.
> 
> \- I won't be using things such as "e/c" or "h/c" because in my personal experiences, it disrupts the way I read the story. Instead, I'll try to make descriptions for things like that pretty vague and leave the rest up to your imagination.
> 
> Hopefully that clears some things up about the way this will be written, but if you have any requests or questions feel free to comment it and I'll comply to the best I can :)

_"Mhmm, one latte please,"_ you say in a sweet sing-songy voice, longing for coffee. After a couple of minutes the barista calls up your order, and you sigh gratefully before taking in a deep breath of the blissful scent. You bring the warm cup to your lips and lift it, expecting the warm caffeinated drink to flood your mouth with bitterness flavor-

"(NAME)!!" You jolt up from your mouth-watering dream at the sound of Kakashi-sensei's aggravated voice... _W_ _ow I snoozed off in class again...not even surprised. I had to work an extra shift last night at work so I guess this was bound to happen anyway._ You quickly wipe the drool off of your face with your jacket sleeve and try to fix your tangled hair. Hearing snickers and whispers from behind you, you roll your eyes before turning around to shoot a glare at Sakura and Ino. _Of course it's them._ In all honesty, you were okay with those two. It just got _extremely_ annoying when they were constantly fangirling over fucking _Sasuke Uchiha_ in class. But then again, that was pretty much every girl you knew at this school, besides yourself obviously.

You moved your gaze past Sakura who was practically frothing at the mouth by just _looking_ at Sasuke (who was sitting next to her). The sight was hilarious. You managed to stuff down your laughter, it would just bring more unwanted attention, and you didn't need that. _Especially_ since Kakashi-sensei had already called you out in front of the whole class.

You looked at Sasuke, not even trying to hide the fact that you were staring at him. Admittedly, he was attractive. Like, really attractive. _Hot._ His jet black hair contrasted against his porcelain skin, which was free of teenage-typical blemishes. His long-ish hair framed his angular face and his hair spiked up in a band kid hairstyle, although he didn't have a nerdy or rebellious kind of energy. Sasuke always wore a navy blue headband on his forehead. You weren't sure why, but you assumed it was to keep his hefty bangs out of his face during the day. Your eyes travelled down to his...where you found him looking directly back at you. Surprised, you froze, but kept a steady gaze back at him. Usually if someone had caught you staring you would immediately drop eye contact and pretend nothing had happened, but something about the Uchiha made you want to challenge him. Even if it was something as small and childish as a starting contest. Instead of his gaze being cold and rude, it was...calm and gentle? With a slight note of curiosity. Definitely not what you were expecting from the egoistic bitch who's locker was next to yours. Sasuke breaks the eye contact and looks towards the board just as Kakashi-sensei is announcing something important.

"...Exam results" was the only thing you caught out of his lecture. _shit._ _SHIT. They're back already? We had just taken those practice exams the other day! Jeez, I am not ready for another load of work and studying._ You place your hands to your eyes and start rubbing them, to ease the stress off of you. Kakashi-sensei starts passing out the results for every class, since math is also considered our homeroom class. He comes around your desk, "(name) please try to do...better. For mid-terms. These scores...even if it's a practice exam...if you keep this up you'll have to stay back a year." You barely have time to react as he places your test papers on your desk face-down and swiftly moves on to the other students. Your classmates try to suppress their laughter at you, but obviously it's not working. _Sigh...it can't be that bad, can it?_ As you flick through the front page of each of your tests... _Oh my fucking God. It really is bad. 18 for science, 21 in English, 24 in history.....and worst of all a 12 in math. Man. This is way worse than I thought it would be. I mean I didn't study at all but still..._

You snap out of your depressive trance when the room is filled with all of the girls squealing and surrounding Sasuke over at his desk, "Sasuke-kun~~ these scores!!" You hear Sakura say, in a high-pitched voice that is supposedly supposed to be cute (it just sounds cringy to you). "100...100...100...99..." You hear Sasuke grunt at the last part, _ha,_ you think. _Serves him_ _right. Why should some narcissistic asshole like him deserve get perfect scores._ "Uwaa~ nearly perfect scores Sasuke! That's amazing!" The girls continue to bathe Sasuke in compliments while you go back to sulking over your fail-worthy scores. 

Class ends shortly after and you head over to the lockers trying to get there before the traffic in the hallways starts to get heavy. Arriving at your locker, your eyes catch onto the one right next to yours on the left. _Sasuke Uchiha's locker._ As usual, it's bombarded with confession letters, flowers, and gifts from girls all over the school. For some reason, just even the thought of him enrages you. _This feeling...jeez. Its pretty intense for someone who I've never even held a conversation with. Why do I even dislike him?_ _Oh. Right._ You sharply sigh. He has everything. He's everything you've ever wanted to be. Popular. Smart. Rich. And even more. Usually, someone who felt like this towards someone would look up to them in admiration (maybe that's why all the girls at the school like him?) or as an idol. But instead, you're filled with envy, and hard jealousy. _Whatever,_ you think to yourself. _I shouldn't hate on him for no reason._ You recall your mother's words, reminding yourself that hating on other people's success and happiness doesn't bring anyone any good. After you've calmed down a bit you go through your locker and get the stuff you need for last period. 

Twitching at the sound of swarming teenagers flooding the halls, your first thought is to try and escape as quickly as possible. Awkward silence between you and a teacher is always better than a bunch of hormonal sweaty teenagers surrounding you, at least from your perspective. Fingers fumbling, you somehow manage to lock your locker properly even while clutching your backpack and a mound of papers. You turn sharply to your left, but instead of walking forwards you end up heavily bumping into someone's chest. A boy's chest. Your hand instinctively moves in front of you and you push yourself off of the person. Unfortunately, in the process all of your papers end up falling and cluttering all over the hallway floor. _Great._ Then you see that all of your practice exam papers have fallen....face up. Exposing your scores to everyone. _Fuck._ You bend down to pick them up before anyone sees but someone is quicker, the boy you bumped into. You look up to see who it is, muttering sorry and apologizing about the mess when you stop mid sentence. _Just my luck. Wow. It's Sasuke. Sasuke fucking Uchiha._ Your mouth falls open as you stare at him calmly collect your papers. _Shit! My scores are on there!_ Your face instantly heats up from embarrassment, and you look down in shame. _What the hell is wrong with me...I shouldn't feel embarrassed but here I am._

"Hey," you feel Sasuke lightly tap on your shoulder and you immediately look up at him and flinch away from his touch. His dark eyes stare at you from above. "Your scores are pretty crappy (name)," he smirks at you. _God do I hate that smirk._ You scowl back at him. _How does he even know my name? Weird._ You glare at him and don't reply. Sasuke hands you back the papers and you're about to leave when he speaks again,

"I could help you, y'know?"

Caught off guard, you stutter, "w-what?"

"You heard me. I'll meet you in the library after school. Don't want my favorite princess failing mid-terms"

He smiles at you. Not genuinely though. Like a devil. Devilishly. But not quite. You're speechless from his random attempt to flatter you. _What the fuck? We've never even talked before._ Confused, you nod and he turns around, going to his next class. Your brain and body are two different things, and before you know it you feel your cheeks slightly heat up at his random compliment. _It wasn't a compliment._ You try to reassure yourself. _He's just messing with you._

The entire scene continues to replay in your mind and you can't focus during class. _What the hell just happened??_


	2. Chapter 2

Your head had continued to buzz the entire hour of class, but you had made up your mind. Whatever that _Sasuke Uchiha_ had been thinking, you were going to take him up on his offer. Yeah, he might annoy the complete shit out of you, but you really, _really_ needed to at least _pass_ mid-terms. And having the smartest kid in the grade help you with that? It didn't sound half bad.

You were getting restless by the time the final school bell rang, signalling the end of the day. Just as you were about to exit the doorway, you heard the teacher call your name. _Ughh, it's probably about my results from the practice exam...you know what I'd rather not have this discussion again._ Scoffing under your breath, you swiftly remove yourself from the classroom pretending that you hadn't heard your name being called. Checking your wrist, the face of your watch read 3:05. _I better hurry up. I'm not going to give Sasuke the satisfaction of embarrassing myself in front of him again._ You pick up your pace and head off towards the library.

The cool air condition harshly hits your face as you push open the large double doors walking into the massive library. That's one of the more peculiar things about this school. While the rest of the compound is your average high school, for some weird reason they have some library that looked like it got pulled straight out of Harry Potter. The library is about the size of a ballroom. Like the fancy ones you see in princess movies. Massive bookshelves are equally spread out in the back of the library while the desks are on the right and the loft on the left. The librarian at the front greets you as you start looking looking around for Sasuke. He's not at the studying tables or near the school laptops so you check upstairs. He's not there either. _Ma_ _ybe he's late?_ Pondering, you decide to go look through the ceiling-high bookshelves and find something to study with. 

You're walking towards the back when you see a foot sticking out of the corner. _Huh._ Peeking around the corner, Sasuke's face suddenly appears in front of you. "AH! Sasuke..." You mutter, trailing off at the end.

"Finally, it took you long enough to get here." He rolls his eyes dramatically as if to prove you wrong...even though you never said anything. Shuffling your way through, the corner in the back is bigger than you expected, about the size of a bathroom. You sit next to Sasuke on the floor in the cramped room.

"Give me your practice tests." Sasuke flatly says, as if he's demanding you. Hesitantly, you hand him your papers and he starts looking through them. He's not as annoying as you thought he would be, he doesn't make judgemental sounds or laugh at the questions that you got wrong (nearly all of them). The area grows quiet, the only sound being when Sasuke flips the pages. You start fidgeting with your fingers... _wtf this is so awkward. Now that I realize it, we've literally never talked and now he's offering to help me. Really weird if you ask me. Whatever, I'm not going to question it._

Deciding to break the awkward silence, "Hey Sasuke," you say. He looks up from the ground, face unemotional. "Why are we studying here? Wouldn't it have been better to go sit at the desks in the front..." Sasuke shakes his head, his soft raven hair flowing along with it. "I don't want anyone seeing me," he hesitates, "more like _us_ together. People would get the wrong idea. _Especially_ Sakura and Ino." He snickers at the last part, and you snort. Like a pig. Exactly like a pig.

Sasuke tries to suppress his laugher and covers his hands over his mouth while your cheeks burn and you fume out of your nose. _Wow. He's surprisingly...easygoing? Definitely didn't expect that from someone who always looks so tense in class._ Sasuke finishes up checking your papers when you get your phone out, checking the time. _No way..."_ Shit. Umm, I've gotta go," you somehow manage to sputter out as you start packing up all of your stuff. Sasuke's eyebrow perks up, "Hm?"

"I'm really sorry Sasuke, this is sudden but I have work and I lost track of time." _Why am I sounding so apologetic? We literally just met, so why do I feel like I'm somehow betraying him? Jeez. I thought he was some stuck up jerk but he's not like that at all._

Sasuke checks his own phone, then starts packing his stuff up too. "No problem. My brother should be picking me up around this time anyway." He casually replies, which for some odd reason calms you down a bit.

You both walk towards the front gate in comfortable (but still kinda awkward) silence, your arms occasionally brushing against each others. Sasuke doesn't notice (or care) but you could feel your arm heating up and getting goosebumps at the touch of his skin. 

"I checked your tests. You got...quite...a few...wrong..." You grunt, "just say I did horribly. There's no point in sugarcoating it, I already know my scores." Sasuke lightly chuckles, amused by your arrogant but witty personality. "Anyway, I wrote down step by step instructions by each question that you got wrong. Just look over them when you get home and you should know how to do the basic stuff by then," you sigh in relief, grateful that he was able to help you one way or another. "When you do wanna meet up again?" _...what? Did I just hear that correctly?_

"Huh?" You ask stupidly. "To make sure you got the basics down from what I wrote dummy." Sasuke lifts his fingers and lightly flicks your forehead. You flinch and look away from him, cheeks pink. "I don't think I'm free anytime for the rest of this week, I'm pretty busy with work. What about on the weekend?" You surprise yourself with that last part, you didn't expect yourself to say that.

Sasuke blinks twice, also surprised, "Sure. Wanna come over to my place? I live alone so it'll be a peaceful enough place to work." _Woah. Did I just get invited to THE Sasuke Uchiha's house?????_ "Umm that sounds good to me" you reply nervously. 

You wave each other off and you see Sasuke hop into a sleek black car that looked expensive. I mean everyone knew is family was extremely rich so that didn't even surprise you that much. You headed off to work, running over everything that had just happened. And for some reason, your heart was beating really quickly. You couldn't pinpoint the reason, so you shook it off as leftover adrenaline from rushing out of the library. Confused but satisfied with the day, you trotted off down the street to the coffee shop where you've been working for the past 3 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is kinda all over the place. I'm still figuring out Sasuke's role in the story lol. I tried to include some mild romantic things here and there but I really want to develop their relationship first. So please just bear with me till then <3


	3. Chapter 3

The cafe is decently crowded to your surprise as you walk in. Not many people get a coffee at 5PM. You swing your musty dirt-brown apron over your head and loosely tie it around your waist. The cafe you work at, _StarStream Coffee_ , looked like any other ordinary coffee shop. At least on the outside. But after dawn, long after the sun has set, the curtains are tightly wrung shut and the cafe transforms into a night bar. 

You usually worked the transition shift in between the day and night version of the cafe. Cleaning up, bringing all the stuff out, and then starting off early customers was your usual routine. It was pretty manageable on your end, but recently you've had to work some extra night shifts due to low staffing. But...you were tight on money right now so it somewhat worked out. _Somewhat._

At around 8pm, your boss lets you off early for the day. _That was nice of him. I guess I actually have time to study now._ You begin your walk to the bus station, preparing yourself (physically _and_ mentally) for the long journey home. 30 minutes by bus, and then another 30 on your bike. _Jeez, even though I've been doing it ever since middle school, its such a hassle honestly. Like I just want to get home..._ Your mind is trailing off on endless thoughts when your phone buzzes with a ping in your pocket. Turning on your phone, it reads:

New message from **** *** ***

"Do you need me to pick you up? Or do you already know where I live"

"Sorry, who's this?" You reply

"Sasuke"

"Oh"

"No thanks, just send me your address and I'll get there myself. What time?"

"Anything after 10."

"Ok."

You shut off your phone and get off at your stop. You unlock your bicycle and ride the next dull 30 minutes home.

Sighing heavily, you drop your backpack on the floor and collapse onto the queen-sized bed both you and your mom share. She isn't home half of the time anyway, so you usually have it all to yourself. After lying around for a good 15 minutes you start looking over what Sasuke wrote. _Wow. These are some pretty neat notes._ Your phone buzzes twice and you check it to see Sasuke has sent two new messages. One is his address, which is pretty close, about a 10 minute walk. The second message:

"Have you studied the notes I wrote down"

"I'm doing in right now *rolling eyes emoji*"

"No, you're texting me." The corner of your lip lifts up.

"..." _He's so annoying._

The week flies by and before you know it, it's Friday last period. Of course it's math, your worst subject. _What a great way to end the week._ Heavily sighing, you plaster on a forced smile as you step foot into the sterile classroom. 

You're unpacking the stuff from your backpack when Sasuke walks up to you,

"(name)," _what does he want?_

"What?" You ask, clearly annoyed that he's talking to you...publicly. Sakura and Ino glare at your back from behind and you slouch down into your chair trying to hide from them. 

"I'm not free on Saturday. I have plans with my family," you notice he sneers on the word _family_. 

"Then why'd you suggest that day" you ask, cocking your eyebrow.

He ignores you, "Whatever. Wanna come over today instead?" He says that _unnecessarily_ loud. Instinctively, you stand up and place your hands over his mouth, hoping no one heard what he said. You most _definitely_ did not need anyone knowing you were going to be at Sasuke _Uchiha's_ house anytime soon. Despite your lack of friends and social life, even you knew how big of a deal it was. 

Lost in your thoughts, you felt Sasuke's soft lips try to move against your restraining hands covering his mouth... _wait what?!_ You immediately lift your hands and sit back down as if nothing had happened."Jeez don't touch me like that, gross." Sasuke nastily says at you. "Sorry..." You mutter looking away, hoping he doesn't see how embarrassed you are. "So?" _oh. I haven't answered his question._ _I was planning on watching a movie with mom tonight though...I'll ask her I guess. I've have got to pass mid-terms._

"Uhm, yeah I guess. I'm kinda busy though." You add the last part sneakily, because deep down you wanna spend time with your mom. She hasn't been home very often and... _ping!_ Your phone flashes to reveal a message from...mom! Heart racing, you pick it up.

"Hey sweetie, I know I said I would be home tonight, but staff at work is low again. I'll make sure to get you something special, I know it's been awhile since I've been back. Love you, xx" 

Your heart drops as you finish reading the message, but you understand. Things aren't necessarily bad at home but they could definitely be better. You sigh and drop your phone into your bag.

"Looks like you're not busy anymore" You jump a bit, startled at how close Sasuke is to you. You could feel his breath against the back of your neck and it made you shiver. Scowling, you shoo him away. "I guess..."

"Great," he says in a neutral tone. "My brother will drop us off at my house." You nod not looking at him and he wanders off back to his desk between Naruto and Sakura (who's suspicious looks you try to ignore).

Class starts and to your own surprise you understand the work a bit better than before. Just a bit. 

Students shuffle out of the classroom after the last bell rings and Sasuke is back hovering over your desk with his black backpack swung on one shoulder. You look up and he's staring right back at you, his eyes pitch black and his intimidating posture dominating over you. Standing up, you break the brief eye contact you both had. 

Walking down the student-packed hallways, you can feel everyone's gazes on you and Sasuke as you walk side by side. People move out of Sasuke's way as if he's a monarch. You sneer. At the front gate, you see the same sleek black car from the other day waiting on the curb. Sasuke leads you to it and opens the door for _himself_ as you climb in after him. The crisp air soothes your humid skin after being surrounded by sweaty teenagers all day and your body sinks into the plush leather seats.

"Oh, Sasuke who's this?" You look up to see who's sweet voice is talking in the driver's seat. Your curious eyes meet up with black eyes exactly like Sasuke's, but with kindness. It reminds you of bubble tea pearls. Raven hair similar to Sasuke's frames his face, although it's less spiky. _He's clearly older than us, maybe four or five years? But wow...Uchiha's have some killer looks I'll admit. It must run in the family._ His kind eyes and his attractive features make you want to melt right there. Sasuke might have the looks, but his personality just makes him seem like a brat (which to be fair, he kinda is). 

"O-oh, hi! I'm (name)," you nervously stutter out, eager to introduce yourself to the handsome man before you. 

Sasuke looks back at you, clearly unimpressed. Then he starts smirking. _Oh no._

"She's flunking all of her classes," aggravated and embarrassed, you try to stop him but he keeps on running his mouth. "I gave it some thought and I decided I could help her improve her grades y'know, _especially_ since I'm ranked the first in our grade." He deviously smiles, flashing his flawless teeth that are practically sparkling. "Oh, and I only decided to do this after she wouldn't stop begging me for help, it got on my nerves." Sasuke sarcastically rolls his eyes. 

"You little-!!" Your hands reach across the seat sprawling towards Sasuke, aiming for his hair. It looked pretty grab-able to you. Sasuke's eyes widen as he sees your hands diving towards him and he ducks just in time to dodge them.

Sasuke's brother chuckles lightly, his voice filling up the car with a warm mood, "Now now, there. (Name) will you need a ride back to your house? Sasuke's is kinda far." You rub the back of your neck sheepishly, "Oh no thank you it's alright, I live walking distance to his house."

"Okay then, but if you're leaving late have Sasuke walk you home. It's dangerous for a young lady like you to be walking home alone at night." He kindly smiles then starts the car. _He's so charming. Are he and Sasuke even related??_

"Tch. We're not gonna be studying that late." Sasuke retorts back at his brother. "Oh, that's Itachi by the way. If you didn't know his name." 

The ride to Sasuke's house is peaceful with some piano music playing in the background.

 _I feel like a VIP in this car. Does Sasuke seriously go home like this every day? Lucky._ _I could take a break from the public bus._ You tilt your head towards Sasuke, watching him look out the wide window that's slightly opened. The calm breeze swiftly moves against his hair creating a ripple. _His hair looks so soft...I just want to touch it._ Despite his snobby attitude, he looks so innocent when left to himself. When you think of him, you think of a cat. _They're both cute as well._


	4. Chapter 4

Your mouth falls open in awe as Itachi pulls up to Sasuke's hous- compound?! _Holy cow this place is huge._ A brick wall envelops the area, so you don't realize you're there until the entrance is right before you. There are large steel gates guarding the front of the mansion inside of the estate-looking area. Two normal-sized houses sit on both sides of the mansion. The guard- _wow Sasuke even has a guard?? The Uchiha's are the real shit omg_. The guard salutes and the gates open automatically in a swift manner. With the gates out of the way, you are able to get a better look at the compound. 

"S-Sasuke, _this_ is your house???" You can't help but widen your eyes while looking at him, and you lean a bit more forward in your seat, eager to consume more of the majestic view. 

Sasuke smirks back at you, finding amusement in your admiration. "Yeah." He replies casually, pulling off the 'popular, cool, rich kid' persona perfectly.

 _Egoistic bitch_. _I'm not in awe of him. Just his... nevermind._ You try to glare at him but you just _can't._

Itachi chuckles as he goes around the mini roundabout and pulls up to the smaller house on the right of the mansion. _Huh?_ Itachi turns around to face both you and Sasuke, but mainly looks at you. " _This,_ " he motions to the house, "is Sasuke's 'house'. Our whole family lives here but Sasuke likes to pretend that he lives alone." He starts laughing and Sasuke's wall of ego quickly shatters. He looks down embarrassed, "technically I do...it just happens to be on the same compound as everyone else..."

You burst out cackling. "S-Sa-Sasuke...HAJHSHAGD" you're gasping for air as you leave the fancy car, quietly wishing it goodbye. Itachi drives off behind the mansion to where you assume the garage is. The door is unlocked when Sasuke opens it, and the inside is neater than you expected. There isn't much stuff inside, but it looks occupied enough. Still clutching your backpack, you follow Sasuke into a room that turns out to be an extremely small kitchen, even smaller than the one at your house. 

"Why's your kitchen so small?" You blurt out, not caring if you sound rude.

"I don't actually use it. The main kitchen cooks the food." A confused expression pops up onto your face. "Main kitchen??" 

"You know, the mansion you saw over there?" He says as if it's the most obvious thing on Earth. "The chefs cook stuff over there and it's brought here to me. How else would I eat?? Anyway, I'm hungry. I'm gonna get us some sushi okay?"

 _Main kitchen...sushi...chef...s MORE THAN ONE?!_ Sasuke picks up the landline phone on the counter and orders the sushi like he's at a fine dining restaurant. After that he leads you into a large room. It's Japanese-styled, with tatami mats covering the whole floor and a low square table in the center. Four shallow cushions surround it and there are small bookshelves lining two of the walls. One side of the room has sliding doors that are open, revealing a small zen garden. You drop your bag off in the hallway and grab your class materials, then sit down opposite to Sasuke. The sushi arrives shortly after, and even though you know how rich the Uchiha's are, it still amazes you. 

You can't really focus on studying. Like at all. Between the fancy car, their entire estate, and the sushi...it's a lot. Plus you're just not in the mood for studying. Sasuke is getting restless too. You can tell by the way he drones out mid sentence or how he won't stop tapping his foot on the floor. 

"Wanna go and do something else?" You look up at Sasuke, with eyes grateful for something to do other than studying. "Mhm sure" you reply. Sasuke decides to give you a tour of his estate while he pretends to be a game show commenter, speaking in a cheerful voice and majestically moving his arms. You both laugh while he nearly trips over some clothes on the floor. Sasuke loses the act afterwards and you two walk about.

Sasuke leads you up the stairs, which creak at every other step. It's not unsettling though, it gives a more homely feel to the lonely house. He stops before the first door on the left. _Is this Sasuke's room?_ Your heartbeat speeds up by just a fraction, but you don't know why.

His room is messier than the rest of his house, much more of what you would expect from a teenage boy. The unmade twin bed has navy blue sheets sprawled out on it and his desk is cluttered with paper and stationary. Not to mention his vast collection of the _Naruto_ series. He has everything from part one all the way to _Boruto. Boruto?!?!_

"...you like _Boruto_??" You ask, cringing at the last word. "Naruto is good and all, a masterpiece even. But Boruto...that's something else," you say teasingly, your voice mocking him.

Sasuke squints at you, "I have the whole collection," he says as he motions to the many books. "It would just look weird if I didn't have it. It's not like I read it anyway..." 

After that you both walk over to the massive mansion with roses, stone paths, hedges, and everything pretty surrounding it. Sasuke shows you around the mansion and you both feed some of the koi fish in the small pond nearby. You can tell he's trying to avoid showing you the mansions interior, but your skin is itching to get a glance. Sasuke turns and faces back towards his house. _Its now or never. When's the next time I'll be at the Uchiha compound? This is the chance of a lifetime._

You grab Sasuke's wrist, which is cool despite the warm weather. It feels...refreshing. Then your heart starts to tingle again, and you pull away instinctively. "Hey, Sasuke, can you show me the inside of that house?" You try to make your face all cutesy, like a pleading puppy. 

"No."

You furrow your eyebrows, annoyed. "Why not? _Pleaseeeee?"_ You continue to annoy him for a good minute until he gets sick of it. "Fine. Just shut up already." He starts walking to the mansion with his back facing you.

Sasuke leads you to a back door instead of taking you to the massive double doors at the front. You're slightly disappointed, but you shake it off. "I don't want anyone knowing you're here, so just a quick look and then we're going back." Sneaking into the house, you nearly scream when you step foot in.

If eye orgasms were a thing, you would be having one right now. 

Your eyes feel like they're going to pop out of their sockets as you inhale the landscape around you. Even after everything you had witnessed beforehand...this mansion was still shocking for you. 

A diamond chandelier sparkles with the sunlight streaming through the glass ceiling as a large room stands before you. You look back at your reflection on the waxed marbled floor, a parallel universe. "This is the ballroom," Sasuke says as he steps on the glittering floor, shattering the reflection you were admiring in the process. _Ball...Ballroom..._

You don't have time to express your excitement as Sasuke leads you to the door across the room and you both slide down towards it. He slowly cracks open the door, and you can hear the sound of human activity coming from the other side. You both peek your eyes through the small opening and to the right are the front double doors. In the middle is the common area, with staff rushing about to complete their jobs. To your left is a double staircase that looks like it got pulled straight out of Cinderella.

Amongst the pearl colored structure a movement catches your eye. A young woman is walking down the right staircase in a royal blue dress. It's not super elegant, but you can tell she's an Uchiha. "Shit." Sasuke mutters, "Let's go now" Sasuke rushes behind you before you're able to move and stumbles over your foot, knocking you off balance in the process. Frantically looking for some source of stability you grab the door handle and it pushes open right into the main area.

Your cheeks darken as you feel people's gazes stare at you, but thankfully most of the staff seem to just move on with their work. Turning back around, you rush to leave without causing any trouble, hoping no one remembers what just happened. You can already hear Sasuke complaining in your head.

"Sasuke, sweetie!!" You twirl your head back around and you're faced with the royal blue woman, who up close looks like the genderbend of Sasuke. _Sasuke's mom?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hihi sorry for the late update, I plan to update this every week or so but the timing may vary due to school. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Pearly, black, inky eyes stare down at you, with a small glimmer in them. You stand there frozen in an awkward position, unsure of whether you should bow down or get on your knees or something. It's silent between you three for a good five seconds until you hear Sasuke groan behind you as he stands up stabilizing himself from the ground. 

"Sasuke sweetie, who's your friend here?" the sweet voice chirps out again and Sasuke's mom is practically glowing just by looking at you. You take a small step back overwhelmed by her intimidating yet comforting energy. Sasuke steps next to you on your side and glares at his mother, "None of your business." You notice how he doesn't deny you being his friend. He scoffs and attempts to pull you back through the door when a soft hand envelops your shoulder. Her voice is firmer this time as she speaks, "Actually, it is." You turn to face Sasuke's mom, ready to get this over with. 

"Hi," you say casually, "I'm (Name). I hope I haven't caused too much trouble for you, you guys seem busy." Sasuke's mom lights up as if she's never met one of Sasuke's friends before. 

"Oh of course not sweetie! These are just some mild preparations for our family dinner tonight." She smiles at you again. "I'm Mikoto, Sasuke's mom." you reach your hand out to shake her hand but instead she pulls you into a warm hug. Her satin dress feels cool and smooth against your fingertips. She releases you then fixes her gaze back to Sasuke, who's head is facing somewhere else out of ignorance. "And _you_ Sasuke, I assume you will be there tonight." Mrs. Uchiha's eyes narrow as Sasuke doesn't reply. 

"Fine. But I'm leaving right after I finish eating. I don't want to associate with so many people. Let's go (name)" He pulls you away from his mom but not before she bends down to whisper something in your ear. 

"(Name), you're welcome to join us for dinner tonight if you would like," she giggles lightly as if the two of you were normal teenage girls gossiping about boys. "Sasuke would probably prefer it if he had a friend with him, he's not very social at family gatherings."

Sasuke tugs you out of the main room before you can reply to her, leaving her offer standing. 

"Sheesh, she's so annoying" Sasuke mutters under his breath. You two leave through the back door and run through the rose patches and arrive back at Sasuke's house. Your phone pings flashes showing the time. _Shoot, it's already 6??_

You grab your backpack ready to leave before Sasuke blocks the door. His face is serious. "What did my mom say to you before we left." He didn't even say it like a question, but more like a demand. _Who does he think he is ordering me around?_ You consider not telling him just out of spite but go against that, you wanted to go home. 

Sighing, "She invited me to your family dinner tonight."

Sasuke's serious face disappears and he looks rather...relieved? 

"...well are you coming?"

 _Did I hear that correctly??_ "U-Uh" You're at a loss for words. This situation never would have crossed your mind. Well, anything related to Sasuke Uchiha was rather foreign to you.

"I mean, not that I _want_ you to come" Sasuke quickly covers up, realizing how weird his previous statement sounded, and what it suggested.

 _Honestly, though, free dinner doesn't sound too bad and not to mention spending more time at the Uchiha compound...if that was just the ballroom I can't even imagine what the rest of the place looks like._ The phrase, "Once in a lifetime chance" crosses your mind again, sealing the deal. 

"Sure. I wouldn't mind spending more time in this _luxurious_ compound." You make sure to slur the word _luxurious._ Sasuke rolls his eyes, but you know deep down he's glad you're going to be there. 

You set your bag back down, ready to spend a few more hours just hanging around before dinner, but Sasuke interferes. His eyes scan your body. 

"You are not going to dinner dressed like that." He nearly cringes as his eyes land on your worn-out sneakers that you bought at _Payless_. 

"Dressed like _what._ " Your voice annoyed at how judgmental he's being. "What about you? You don't look so _clean_ either." Retorting back at him. 

"These family dinner parties are not some casual meet-up like it would be for most people. Need I remind you that we _are_ the _Uchiha_ family." You roll your eyes.

"There'll be tons of people there; family, friends, and a bunch of staff to attend to our needs. You can't just show up wearing some peasant-looking clothes. Long story short, it's really fancy. And I already know what I'm going to wear. The least you could probably wear would be a gown or something." 

Your mouth literally drops open. "A-A GOWN?!" You look Sasuke in the eye and he's dead serious. 

"I don't have a gown." Sasuke rolls his eyes, "I _know_." He sighs then hesitates. "My mom probably has some though." This yet again catches you by surprise. Before you can say anything Sasuke pushes you out the door again. "Go ask my mom for something to wear tonight, she'll tell you the details and I'll just meet you in the main house when it's time. I have to get ready myself. Dinner is at 7:15 sharp." You try to resist but he forces you out leaving you renderless on the open compound. 

_Alright...I guess I should go to Mrs. Uchiha_

As you walk back again towards the large mansion you notice garden lights automatically turning on as the sky turns a pale pink, the sun setting. You ring the doorbell and your fingers fidget nervously as you wait for someone to open the flawless double doors. _I feel severely out of place here._

A maid opens the door and asks your purpose. "Um I'm here to talk with Mrs. Uchiha?" The maid closes the door and appears a few seconds later with Mrs. Uchiha beside her. She is dressed in a white robe and it looks as if she had just finished bathing.

"Oh, how lovely you decided to join us for dinner (name)! I'm assuming you're here to get ready? There isn't much time before our family starts to arrive, come on!" Before you even get a word in you're ushered up the majestic staircase to prepare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry for the extremely late update, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also I'm not exactly sure where this story is going so yeah I'm just kinda winging it


	6. Chapter 6

You get undressed and follow Mrs. Uchiha down a long hallway with only a thin bathrobe covering your body. Everything in the house is clean and wiped down, but it doesn't feel sterile as if you were in a hospital. The feeling is refreshing as if you have just washed your face after a long day. On the right side near the end of the hallway, there's a sharp turn and you duck under a piece of cloth that hangs on the wall. As soon as you walk in, the environment is completely different. There are two circular wooden tubs filled with steaming water. You look closer and notice the water has a bit of a pink tint in it. "(Name) I always like to take an onsen bath before getting ready for big events, I'm sure you'll enjoy it as well. They're very relaxing." You nod, still admiring. Without warning, Mrs. Uchiha undresses and slips into the water without so much as a ripple. You copy her and slide into the silky water as it covers your body. You sigh from the warmness reaching all parts of your body, undoing the knots in clenched places you didn't even know were stiff. Mrs. Uchiha leans over her bath to look at you, eyes and everything. A bit uncomfortable, you sink deeper into your bath, your nose barely above the water.

"How do you know my dear Sasuke, (name)?" 

You answer bluntly, not exactly sure what to say. "Um, from school I guess."

Mrs. Uchiha laughs, her sweet melodic voice echoing off of the walls like a tune. "(Name), there's no need to be so formal around me, just think of it as if we're friends gossiping! I'm sure there's lots of stuff you're dying to know about Sasuke as well." Her eyes radiate with kindness again, and you realize that nothing's been awkward or weird to begin with, you were just making it that way.

"Well, he offered to help me with my math since I was um, kind of failing school." You chuckle a bit, embarrassed. Mrs. Uchiha doesn't sneer or make fun of you, but just nods along as you tell her the rest of the story. "We decided to meet up again to review the work and he invited me over since it was most convenient to do it at his house." Mrs. Uchiha looks overjoyed, "Oh, how wonderful! Sasuke invited you here all on his own? I knew you were the right one the moment I had laid eyes on you. I'm so relieved to hear that you're not one of his obsessive fangirls he complains about all the time." _Right one?_ You both laugh at that, and gradually you ease up to her as if she really is one of your girlfriends. I mean, she definitely could look the part. You two talk a bit more before she asks a sudden question. 

"So, (name), do you like Sasuke?" She giggles while asking the question, really pulling off the teenage girl persona.

It catches you off guard, and for some reason, you feel your cheeks blush a bit. "N-no! I don't! I don't know why you would think that..." You're flustered and all over the place over such a simple question. Mrs. Uchiha grins, "Don't worry dear, I won't tell him." Her eyes sparkle as if she's witnessed the start of young love and you're about to deny her again when a timer goes off.

"Ah!" She says, "We should get out now and go pick out our dresses. We'll definitely find something that'll make Sasuke fall head over heels for you (name)."

You both put your robes back on and you immediately miss the bath but definitely feel more relaxed afterward. Mrs. Uchiha walks through another series of hallways and you trail behind her, still questioning what she had said. 

_I most definitely do not like Sasuke...so why am I getting so flustered? It's probably just my nerves._

Each room you enter continues to be even more magnificent than the previous one. An open-spaced room is lined with probably hundreds of dresses, not to mention that a decent amount of them are _gowns._ Mannequins are in different areas of the room displaying various types of dresses. "Just look through these (name), you can use anything in here. I already have a few select dresses for myself so I'll be over there," she points to the other side of the room with even more dresses hung up. You don't even know where to start. There are _literally_ wedding gowns and even traditional Japanese kimonos. First things first, you rule out anything too extravagant. You're just a guest, so you wouldn't want to stand out too much, especially since it's a family gathering. So no wedding gowns, gowns in general, or anything traditional that would go against the normal party theme (with Uchiha standards of course).

You've picked out about four decent looking dresses when Mrs. Uchiha comes out. "Wow..." You whisper. She's wearing an off-shoulder gown that has a deep hue of dark blue and tons of expertly sewn beads and ruffles. There seem to be at least six layers of fabric in that one dress, yet she walks in it flawlessly. Her hair flows perfectly with the dress even though it isn't styled yet. She's stunning. "What do you think (name)?" She does a small twirl and the gown glides against the marble floor. "It's amazing..." 

Mrs. Uchiha walks over to see what you've picked out. She takes one look and shoos at them, and slowly walks around to look for other options. "(Name), those dresses are much too casual. You can see what I'm wearing right now, right? This is about the standard. You'll end up looking like one of the maids if you wear that tonight." You stare back in shock, looking from her to the four dresses you're holding. Although they aren't as dramatic as her gown, they most definitely aren't _casual_ either. Mrs. Uchiha can tell that you don't want anything too stand-off-ish, and she continues to look for a dress that might suit you.

"Ah! I have the perfect dress." Mrs. Uchiha whispers something in a nearby maid's ear and she scurries off to fetch whatever she had sent for.

When the maid comes back, she's carrying a dress that's protected by a black cover. She hands it to Mrs. Uchiha and she unzips it to reveal a jet black dress with embroidered red roses on the bottom. The dress isn't completely shoulderless but there are two thin straps to hold it on your body. It's something you would wear. You try it on and it fits your body perfectly, the cloth smoothly slipping over your cleansed skin. The intricate hemming shapes your breasts so that they are fitted with the dress in a way that makes it look as if you were one with it. The needle-thin straps reveal your bare collarbone and neck. It's astonishing. You do a little twirl as Mrs. Uchiha had and it lifts up a bit. You feel like a princess from a fairy tale. 

\------------

It's nearly 7 by the time you and Mrs. Uchiha are finished getting ready, just doing some final touches. You start to hear the commotion from outside of the room you're in and take a small peek out. There are many servants and maids rushing about, but you don't see anything in particular that screams Uchiha. "Come on (name), we should head downstairs to greet our guests. They should be coming soon."

Your nerves start to jump up again as you fiddle with the skirt of your dress waiting with Mrs. Uchiha at the door. It's almost as if you were part of their family, but not quite. A few people start to pull up in sleek black cars similar to the one Itachi was driving. Mrs. Uchiha says hi and introduces you to them.

You were glad you decided not to wear any of those dresses you had picked out. Even the men look extravagant in their suits and ties with their hair neatly combed and brushed through.

The first one to arrive is someone named Madara. He definitely looks like an older man but he's still quite handsome, it probably runs in the family. Just by his stance, he intimidates you, but you try not to think too much about it. _Once in a lifetime chance..._

Itachi had apparently been in the mansion the whole time, but he comes out to greet another person named Shisui, who he seems to be particularly close with. Itachi looks... _extremely_ handsome. His kind smile matched with his smooth ironed suit makes a killer look. You blush a bit just by looking at him and hear Mrs. Uchiha giggle, which makes you blush even harder. 

More of the Uchiha family arrives, along with Mrs. Uchiha's husband. You two shake hands but don't meddle too long. All of them are surprised to see you, but they don't make too big of a deal out of it, which helps with your nerves. You briefly turn your head to look at Sasuke's house on the left. _There's still no sign of Sasuke..._

You hear some racket from behind you, so you look back, and right there is Sasuke, sneaking in through the ballroom door again. That part isn't what freezes you though. It's how... _hot_ he looks. You knew he was hot but... _just wow._ He's wearing a black suit like most of the other men who arrived, but just something about him...just made him look _that_ much more attractive. You look down in embarrassment just as Sasuke finds you through the crowd. You're so distracted trying to get yourself together that you don't notice when he grabs your hand and pulls you away to another area in the house. Mrs. Uchiha giggles a bit. 

Sasuke's hand is right in yours, fingers clenched around your hand and everything. You follow him into a room that seems to be the game room. There's a pool table in the middle and other arcade games spread out around the area. Sasuke speaks first, "Jeez, why's my mom displaying you off like a trophy? Sorry about that." You blush again and you don't dare to look Sasuke in the eye. You're scared that you might not be able to look away from him. "It's not a problem..." You mutter again, your voice shaking a bit. 

It gets a bit awkward before Sasuke speaks up again. "Wanna play a game of pool?" "Sure," You reply. 

You two play for a while until Itachi and Shisui come in to tell you dinner is ready. Sasuke groans, wanting to avoid social interaction as much as possible.

"Come on Sasuke," you plead. "I _really_ want to try the food you guys will be serving here." It was true, you weren't going home without a bite of the food.

"Then you can go alone, I'm not going." Sasuke replied back defiantly. "I'm too scared. I don't know anyone here. Please? I'll be quick. I'll grab the food and then we can leave right after."

He finally agrees after about five minutes of you trying to convince him. Sneaking out, you manage to grab two small appetizer pies that a helper is carrying from the kitchen. Sasuke takes one of them and you scowl. It was delicious, as expected.

The night goes on and you and Sasuke pretty much just play pool the whole night in the gaming room. A couple of other Uchiha family members come in and out but never stay too long. Soon enough, it's almost 12 and it's time for you to go home. Back to your small, empty apartment. Even the thought drains you a bit...You had already grown accustomed to the high standard life of an Uchiha. "(Name)." You look over at Sasuke, burning his handsome look into your brain. This is the only time you'll ever see him like this. "Itachi'll drop you off at your house."

"Okay," you reply. But not before capturing this night. "Let's take a photo together," you tell Sasuke. He gives you a weird look but then walks over to you. You take out your phone and smile. Sasuke gives his usually stoic face but he still looks hot as fuck. You take the selfie and save it.

Changing out of your elegant black dress, the excitement in your body starts to calm down as the night is finally ending. Itachi drives you home like Sasuke said he would and you climb into bed the second you get home, your skin still silky from the onsen bath earlier that night. You look at the photo on your phone again and send it to Sasuke just in case he wants it. 

"Thanks" he texts.

"btw, I forgot to tell you how pretty you looked tonight."

Your heart stops as you read that message. Emotions start overwhelming your body again. _Why do I feel like this? He just complimented me, it's not that big of a deal._ Nevertheless, you still end up rolling around in your bed from that one message while your face is bright red.

"Thanks haha, you looked nice too" You send the message before charging your phone, falling into a blissful sleep as the events from tonight replay in your dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay its been like five months since ive updated this, super sorry about that

Saturday whizzed by as you slept through most of the day, being too lazy to even get up from your bed. One night of feeling like a princess had spoiled you all the more. Sunday morning and you were still too nervous to leave your bed, let alone your room. You clutched your phone near your chest as you stayed burrowed underneath your fluffed blankets. You unlocked your phone, checking your notifications again for the third time in the past five minutes. As expected, nothing new had popped up. _Ah, what am I thinking? There's no reason for him to text me._

You couldn't stop thinking about the events before. Everything had just been so... _perfect_. The food, the gorgeous mansion, the ethereal rose garden...fuck, even Itachi's _car_ kept appearing into your mind. And most of all... _Sasuke_. Maybe if he hadn't been so hot that night you wouldn't be like this. But he _was_. And you _were_ thinking about him. All. The. Fucking. Time. 

"AHHHH!" you scream into your pillow, not knowing any other way to express how you felt. _Great. Now I've turned into one of his fangirls from school. I bet it was his plan all along. He's probably done this with every girl at school_. You groan and bury your head even deeper into your pillow, probably creating a permanent dent.

Mrs. Uchiha's kind eyes popped into your mind as well. It was almost as if she was your mother for that one night. Well, those few hours with her were more than the time you had gotten with your _own_ mother recently. _Seriously, when is mom getting back?? I've been working my ass off at that cafe since 8th grade to help her, but it's almost as if her workload has just gotten worse._ You turn on your bed so that you're on your back and staring at the blank ceiling. Your eyes widen as you suddenly remember something you had completely forgotten about. _SHIT!!_ You check your phone for the time, only to see that your work shift begins in a mere 30 minutes. You won't be able to make it with the time it takes just to get there. _Blegh. All those times I checked my phone for messages and I somehow managed to not notice the time. Should I just call in sick?_

You glared at the ceiling as if it was the cause for all of your problems. _No, I can't do that. It'll just hinder mom._ You hate that despite her not being there for you, you were always trying your best to help her. But even after three years, it's as if your efforts have gone unnoticed. It's really no wonder why your grades are so low, balancing schoolwork with your job and financial issues at home wasn't something most high schoolers had to do. _Hopefully, Sasuke's efforts won't go to waste and your grades will actually improve._ Sitting up immediately, you get your phone and scroll through your contacts until you find what you're looking for. You dial the number and wait for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Hello?" Sasuke says groggily. It's clear he'd been sleeping up until now. Your heart speeds up a bit at hearing his voice, but you push your nerves away. This was not the time for that.

"Hey Sasuke, it's (Name). Can I ask you a favor?" You don't bother waiting for his response. "I _really_ need a ride right now. Like. Right now." your voice is desperate and you're not even sure if Sasuke is awake enough to comprehend what you're asking from him.

Sasuke groans on the other end and makes a weird sound that sounds like he's stretching. "Seriously?" You can hear the annoyance in his voice, but you know he's not _actually_ annoyed. "It's barely 9 in the damn morning, (Name). You just couldn't have woken me up earlier."

"Whatever. So, can you give me a ride?" You press on. If he says no, you'll just have to call in sick, although you've nearly used up all of your sick days for when you caught the flu at the beginning of the year.

"Itachi's left the country for a business trip, so he can't drive you."

You flop back onto your bed and groan loudly in frustration. "Are you SURE there's no way to get me a ride? Like, absolutely, 100% sure. I'll return the favor by three times. Promise."

That seems to get Sasuke thinking, as he doesn't reply for a good 5 seconds, although you can't imagine anything that Sasuke might want but can't have, given the _extravagant_ riches the Uchiha family has."I guess there _is_ a way, but you might not like it. And I most certainly won't like it." He scoffs, then continues, "But, if you return the favor by three times, then maybe."

 _Sasuke the bitch, edging me on but not telling me what it is._ "Just tell me already, you asshole." You were starting to get irritated, and you could tell he was enjoying this.

"Well," he says slowly, "I have a motorbike that I got for my birthday last year, and I've been practicing driving around in the front gates but..." _So this was his idea._

"But what." you demand, an attempt to mock him and his petty way of asking people things.

"Tch. But I'm not exactly...a _professional_ at using it." He says the word 'professional' in a way that suggests he hasn't actually driven it out yet. You checked the time. Three minutes had already passed while you were bantering with Sasuke. You weigh your choices; take sick leave, miss out on pay, potentially be forced to work more hours the rest of the week, or...Sasuke gets you to work on his new motorbike that he has never driven out, potentially endangering both of your lives.

In the heat of the moment, the choice is obvious to you. "Fine. Be here in 5 minutes. I'll text you my address." you don't give him a chance to negotiate and hang up. Getting dressed quickly, you realize what you actually agreed to. _Sasuke is going to pick me up. With his motorbike. And drop me off at work...just like in those romance novels..._ Your cheeks turn slightly pink, and you dress with the thought that Sasuke will see your outfit. You wear a loose grey shirt with a black circle on the front with a forest green skirt and a pair of thin black leggings underneath. You _were_ going to be riding on a motorbike after all. It's simple, nothing fancy. But you took extra precaution to make sure you didn't look _bad_ in front of him. Just before heading out to the curb, you check the mirror and decide you're missing something. You quickly rush over to your closet and pick out a simple silver necklace, stuffing it into the side pocket on your backpack while heading out the door.

Sasuke is already there, leaning on his motorbike and scrolling on his phone. _He's fast._ You don't know if that's a good or bad thing.

"Sasuke!" you call out while waving, and he looks up and puts his phone away. You approach him without looking directly at him. Getting to work was your top priority right now, definitely _not_ how hot Sasuke looked. Despite wearing casual clothes, he looked as good as ever. His hair was messier than usual, but it gave him a different look. He looked less serious and more like a teenager, which was...really hot. Taking a deep breath, you prayed that the blush on your cheeks could pass as redness from the heat outside. 

Looking down, you hop onto to motorbike while Sasuke is still standing. "Someone's in a hurry," he mocks, and you just roll your eyes at him.

Sasuke gets on the motorbike and you're extremely grateful at your choice of wearing leggings underneath your skirt. The motorbike is a bit snug, but there's enough room for both of you. You try to distance yourself from Sasuke as the closeness between you two is not something you can easily ignore, but being on one seat makes it difficult.

"Where to?" Sasuke turns around and asks, and you realize you never told him where you were going.

"Uhh, just drive to school,"

"School?" He looks at you weirdly. Surely you weren't going to study on the weekend in the library, he thought. You could do that at home.

"My workplace is a few blocks away from the front gate. I'll just tell you the directions once we get close enough." You try to sound as casual and normal as possible, but being this close to Sasuke makes it hard. You can feel your heartbeat growing quicker and your hands tremble a bit from nervousness. You hold onto the hook on the back of the seat for stability and clutch onto it for dear life as Sasuke starts the engine. A loud sound fills the air as the engine roars to life, and you let out a small sound when you're suddenly lurched backwards. Your grip on the handle tightens and your knuckles it turn white.

It's exhilarating, really. Buildings fly by and the cool wind soothingly whips against your face. It's a completely different experience from riding a bicycle. And Sasuke is with you too.

Sasuke asks you something, but the wind and engine block out the sound. "WHAT?" you yell.

"WHAT TIME DO YOU NEED TO BE THERE BY?" 

"9:30 SHARP," you reply, laughing at the same time from the adrenaline.

Sasuke speeds up, and you nearly fall off the motorbike from the sudden movement.

"GRAB ONTO ME," Sasuke says. "YOU'LL BE MORE STABLE" he quickly backs up.

Your heart does a flip, and in any normal circumstance you would have to mentally prepare yourself to touch _any_ boy, but usually you were counting on the fact that you were safe and not about to fall face-first crashing onto the street. Hesitantly, you put one hand on his shoulder, sighing in relief that Sasuke is facing forward and can't see how much of a virgin you're being right now, having to prepare yourself before touching a boy consciously.

His shoulder is stable and firm just like he said. Not to mention your arm isn't in some weird backward position anymore. You bring your other hand to his shoulder, and grip onto him as he takes that as a cue to go even faster.

Slowly, you lean your head down, until you're softly resting against Sasuke's back. He doesn't say anything about it, so either he doesn't mind or he's too preoccupied while driving to notice. His body is warm, a heater against the chilly wind. His heart is pumping fast, most likely from the adrenaline considering it's his first time using this thing. Your heart is pumping fast too, but for different reasons. _Ah._..you sigh into his back, relaxing completely.

You don't want the moment to end, it's perfect. But you know it'll come to a stop soon, so you embrace the moment, ingraining it into your memory.

Sasuke nudges his shoulder, and you look up into his dark eyes. It's an endless abyss, but you pull yourself out of it as he motions at your surroundings. You're near the front gates already.

"Take a right at the next turn and just keep going straight," you say. Sasuke looks at you for a bit longer, and you realize that you're still clutching his shoulders tightly. You quickly loosen your grip and move one of your hands back to the seat handle as he keeps driving. 

"Sorry about that..." You mutter. Sasuke just shrugs in response.

Pointing at the cafe once it's in sight, Sasuke drops you off right at the front, the clock outside the cafe reading 5 minutes before your shift starts. You get off the motorbike and reach your arms out in a big stretch while taking in the fact that you survived what could've been a horrible car accident. Desperately needing to get away from Sasuke, you head towards the back door. _I'm going to melt from being around him this much._

"Wait, (Name)!" Sasuke calls, and you have to stop and turn around to look at him. He's holding something, and it's your necklace that you stuffed into your side pocket.

"Oh, that must've fallen out of my bag when I was stretching. Thanks," you reach your hand out to take it from him, but he snatches it back. Taken aback, you cross your arms.

"Sasuke, give it b-"

"I'll put it on for you," he interrupts, hands already fumbling to find the clasp.

"Huh?" You say stupidly, although you know exactly what he means. _How straightforward can this guy get?_

"Sasuke," you persist, "I don't have time for this, I can put it on myself."

"You think I can't see the clock over there? You have a good 4 minutes. So just let me put this on for you. I doubt you could do it yourself, dumbass."

He turns you around so he's facing your back, and he gently moves your hair to one side so he can put the necklace on. You're thankful that he can't see your flushed face, not that it matters though, since the back of your neck is probably burning up as well. _If he says anything, I'll just say it's a sunburn..._

Sasuke doesn't mention it, but you get goosebumps as his fingers lightly brush against your own skin. It takes all of your effort to not smile uncontrollably in the moment. His touch is tender, as if to caress your skin. You hear the clasp of the necklace clink together, taking that as your signal to run off.

"Okay, thanks for the ride Sasuke, bye!" You rush the words out while running to the musty brown door without looking back.

The second you close the door, you collapse with your back on the wall as you slowly slide down, hands covering your flustered face as you try to comprehend what had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter!!  
> thank you so much for the comments and kudos!! it means a lot to me <3


End file.
